Hear Me
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: "Apa kamu tak bisa meluangkan waktu untukku? Aku bosan seperti ini. Sasuke, aku mohon. Berikanlah aku waktu untuk bersamamu." Full Summary inside! My Third Fic on FNI! R&R PLEASEE!


Maafkan Yuka si gadis aneh ini! Fic chapter belom dilanjutin udah bikin fic laen! *Kicked*. Mau refreshing dulu, fic TRUST MEnya tetap berlanjut kok. Tapi abis rapotan baru dibuat. Dag dig dug nih nunggu hasil! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari ficnya Aoi no Tsuki. Nyok kita tengok fic Sasunaru!

HEAR ME, SASUKE!

**Disclaimer: **

Mulai sekarang Chara di Naruto jadi milikku, ha...ha! *Digapok Masashi*

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Rating: **

T (Wuaa Teen! Ada kissingnya! Tidak!)

**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Summary: **

"Apa kamu tak bisa meluangkan waktu untukku? Aku bosan seperti ini, kamu terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu, aku hanya bisa memandangmu yang selalu saja mengacuhkanku. Aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku. Sasuke, aku mohon. Berikanlah aku waktu untuk bersamamu." iris biru jernih itu mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti dari iris hitam kelam. My Third Fic on FNI! R&R PLEASEE!

**Warning:**

OOC, typo (s), Yaoi, Boys love , DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ!

Hope you like it!

"Sasuke," suara seorang pria berambut pirang memanggil lekaki yang terfokus pada berkas-berkas berantakan di atas meja kerjanya, di dalam ruangan yang bernuansa Eropa. Di dinding ruangan itu terdapat beberapa lukisan yang sangat indah. Di sudut, sebuah rak besar berwarna papyrus berisikan dokumen-dokumen yang kebanyakan bersampul biru tua. Warna kegemaran Sang pemilik ruangan. Seorang pria berambut pirang itu sekarang sedang menatap pria Raven yang ada dihadapannya. Yang ada dihadapannya bukan berarti menatapnya. Itulah sebab pria berkulit coklat karamel itu begitu kesal pada sosok yang masih tetap tak bergeming dari sisi mejanya.

"Hn," jawab pria yang bernama Sasuke itu. Akhirnya ia bersuara juga. Tapi tetap saja arah pandangnya tak mampu terpengaruh oleh suara yang menyerukan nama Sasuke.

"Sa…su…kee! Dengar aku! Lihat kesini!" teriakkan lantang terdengar semakin jelas ketika pria yang berteriak beranjak dari sofa tempatnya terduduk. Naruto, pria yang barusan berteriak kini berkacak pinggang tepat di depan meja kerja Sasuke. Dengan tatapan membunuh dari mata biru muda Naruto, pria yang ditatap lebih memilih diam dan hanya memutar bola matanya menatap mata biru muda milik Naruto.

"Ada apa, dobe? Sakit telingaku mendengar teriakkanmu itu." Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan benaknya dalam tumpukan berkas-berkas tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto yang sudah dikuasai amarah.

"Teme!" Naruto berteriak keras melebihi frekuensi barusan. Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan dipukulnya meja kerja Sasuke. "Braakk," suara itu sontak membuat Sasuke yang sedang terlarut dalam pekerjaannya, seketika terkejut hingga mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Dobe! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu menjadi aneh begini sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan merapikan beberapa dokumen yang terbang ke sisi meja akibat pukulan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu mendengarku, Teme." Naruto kembali mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk berbahan terbaik dengan jalinan benang sutra berwarna merah maroon. Ia melipat kedua tangan tan-nya di dada. Dengan wajah cemberut, Naruto tak bergeming walau sekalipun di panggil oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa bersalah, berjalan menapaki lantai keramik yang bersih yang mampu memantulkan apapun yang ada di atasnya. Paras tampan Sasuke terlihat jelas di atas lantai marmer. Tapakkan kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pijakan kaki kanan Naruto. Diselipkan tangan kanan dan kiri ke dalam saku celana panjang biru tua Sasuke. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih terdiam senyum menyedihkan.

"Dobe, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Sasuke duduk disisi Naruto. Ia mencari posisi yang tepat untuk berdiskusi dengan pria sensitif yang selalu menyulitkan hidupnya –bohong─.

"Naruto, ada masalah apa? Baiklah aku akan mendengar semuanya sekarang?" rayu Sasuke. Tak ingin pujaan hatinya memendam amarah padanya. Diraihnya tangan coklat Naruto. Jemari putih pucat Sasuke saling bertaut dengan jemari milik si coklat karamel. Naruto terhenyak. Sedikit demi sedikit kuluman senyum sedih sirna dari wajah Naruto. Ditatapnya Sasuke untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa kamu tak bisa meluangkan waktu untukku? Aku bosan seperti ini, kamu terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu, aku hanya bisa memandangmu yang selalu saja mengacuhkanku. Aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku. Sasuke, aku mohon. Berikanlah aku waktu untuk bersamamu." iris biru jernih itu mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti dari iris hitam kelam. Jawaban yang mampu menenangkan hatinya. Hatinya yang mulai rapuh saat Sasuke tak mampu menemaninya seperti dulu. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tahu, ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sesuai dengan harapan pria berambut pirang yang tak ingin ia ─Sasuke─ sakiti.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Pekerjaan yang aku lakukan, semua juga demi kebaikkanmu. Jadi, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Aku mohon kamu mampu mengerti keadaanku saat ini." Dilihatnya mata biru Naruto mulai tergenangi tetesan bening. Hati Sasuke sangat tersayat melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang benar-benar rapuh. Naruto membanting keras genggaman jemari Sasuke darinya. Tetesan yang sebelumnya membendung pelupuk matanya, kini mengalirkan hujan kesedihan membasahi pipi coklatnya.

"Kau tak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke. Pria yang membuatnya tersakiti hanya mampu terdiam dalam perdebatan dalam kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali mengejar kekasihnya tapi apa ia akan mengorbankan rencananya? Lebih baik ia tetap di ruangannya. Biarkan pria yang dicintainya menenangkan diri dalam kesendirian.

**1504261806**

Sesosok pria berambut kekuningan, berkulit tan seperti coklat dan bermata biru yang meneteskan air mata, berlari menuju rumahnya yang terletak tak jauh dari asalnya berlari. Hujan deras menyembunyikan tangisnya. Rambutnya yang jabrik, jatuh tertimpa air hujan. Air matanya menyatu dengan hujan yang mengerti perasaan kalut di hatinya. Ia terus berlari hingga nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Sekarang langkahnya pelan dan tertatih. Diusap wajahnya yang bergaris tipis dan basah akibat air hujan ditambah tetes air matanya. Ia masih terisak. Di bawah langit yang gelap tanpa penerangan benda-benda angkasa yang tertutup awan hitam, ia tak henti menangis. Ia menapaki kakinya hingga lantai dua apartemen yang ia tempati. Dirogohnya saku celana hitam. Ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari, diraihnya benda itu dan disatukan dengan lubang pada pintu coklat bergaris miliknya. Dibuka pintu itu. Ia menyapu pandang pada seluruh ruangan apartemen yang ditempatinya. Naruto menemukan sebuah kamar bertuliskan, 'My Room'. Kamar itulah yang menjadi tujuannya. Dibukanya dan kembali ia berjalan dengan tangannya yang sedang sibuk meyeka air mata yang tak kunjung hilang. Hempasan tubuh bidang yang berhati rapuh, terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar itu. Naruto membalikkan badannya ke posisi melintang, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua. Ia rasanya sangat kesal akan warna itu, ia kembali membalikkan badannya menuju sisi kanan sebuah spring bed berukuran medium size. Ditatapnya meja yang ada tepat di depan matanya. Ternyata diatas meja itu terdapat figuran orang yang di bencinya dalam bentuk kertas bergambar. Tangan coklatnya meraih foto itu, lalu dibantingnya keras. Ia benar-benar dalam amukan seorang dewa neraka. Semua benda di dalam kamarnya menjadi saksi bisu kemarahan pria beriris biru itu. Ia kembali terisak. Disembunyikannya wajahnya yng memerah akibat amarah di atas kasur berlapis selimut bermotif matahari. Kini Naruto meragukan cinta Sasuke. Selama ia menjadi kekasih Sasuke, pria Raven yang dicintainya tak pernah henti berkelut dengan dunia bisnis. Setiap kali ia berkeluh kesah tentang kesepian yang sering dirasanya, ia hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama. Selalu kata maaf yang ia dengar. Kata maaf yang takkan merubah apapun.

"Sasuke! aku benci kamu!" isak tangisnya kembali memenuhi kamar apartemennya. Lebih baik ia tak terikat dengan pria yang mempesona itu daripada ia harus merasakan rasa sakit ini.

**1504261806**

[SKIP TIME]

Minggu, 10 Oktober 2010

"Naruto, kamu kenapa sih?" Sasuke mulai gelisah karna tak kunjung bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ia meraih sebuah ponsel berwarna oniks, menekan beberapa angka dan menempelkannya di telinga kirinya.

"Tut... tut… tut…," terdengar nada sambung. Sasuke semakin tak sabar untuk mendengar suara kekasihnya yang hampir seminggu tak ditemuinya. "Tiiiiiit….!" Harapan Sasuke sirna mendengar nada sambung berakhir tanpa balasan. Sasuke berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu meraih jaket hitamnya yang tergantung disana. Ia menuruni anak tangga, menelusuri perusahaan milik ayahnya menuju tempat parkir. Mobil sport berwarna biru tua berjalan meninggalkan perusahaan itu bersama Sasuke di dalamnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke mencapai apartemen Naruto. Di ketuknya pintu apartemen Naruto. Tapi tak kunjung dibuka oleh Naruto. Sasuke merogoh saku celana kanannya. Sebuah kunci perak di pakainya untuk membuka pintu coklat di hadapannya. Saat ia masih di-SMA dulu, Naruto memberikan kunci ini untuk memudahkannya melakukan kegiatan bersama Naruto. Mengingat kejadian dulu saat kebebasan masih bisa ia hirup membuatnya menyesal telah menomor duakan Naruto yang amat penting bagi hidupnya. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, apartemen Naruto yang selalu bersih dan terang menjadi apartemen yang gelap dan kotor. Barang-barang yang seharusnya tertata rapi diatas meja kini berhambur memenuhi lantai keramik yang berdebu. Sasuke meniti jalannya agar tak merusak barang milik Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Naruto yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dibukanya pintu yang membatasi kamar itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia berjalan kembali mencari Naruto. Langkahnya tersendat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sesosok pria berambut jabrik pirang, tertidur pulas dengat wajah pucat. Di pipinya terdapat bekas air mata yang mengering. Sasuke tahu ini semua akibat keegoisannya. Digocangkannya tubuh Naruto, ingin membuat pria itu tersadar dari mimpinya. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap melihat cahaya menembus rongga matanya dan hal yang pertaman kali ia lihat adalah mata hitam Sasuke.

"Naruto, maafkan aku telah mencampakkanmu." Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. Naruto yang baru saja selesai mengumpulkan kesadarannya segera beranjak dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Sasuke? aku tak membutuhkanmu! Aku membencimu!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke sadar akan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang terus saja mengoceh padanya. Ditariknya tubuh mungil Naruto menuju dada putih bidangnya. Ditenggelamkannya kepala Naruto disana, dielusnya helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang halus.

"Maafkan aku. Aku salah telah menomor duakan kamu, Naruto. Aku janji takkan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Naruto merasa nyaman berada dalam rangkulan kekasih tercintanya. Tapi ia sadar ini hanya kata-kata belaka. Sasuke tak mungkin meluangkan waktu untuknya. didorongnya tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh. Sasuke yang merasa geram juga dengan tingkah Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruto dan meraih dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Dimiringkannya wajah Naruto dan dengan cepat Sasuke menghilangkan jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya tapi Naruto bersikeras memberontak namun semua sia-sia kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar darinya. Hampir tiga puluh detik Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya. Merasakan kehangatan bibir merah Naruto. Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto dalam.

"Naruto, tatap mataku! Apa aku terlihat berbohong padamu?" Sasuke meraih leher Naruto membuat kekasihnya yang semula berpaling kini mentapnya tajam.

"Aku mencintaimu! Sungguh!" tak ada sdikit pun kebohongan tersirat disana. Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ia takut. Takut akan hatinya yang selalu menjerit meminta Sasuke kembali padanya. Sasuke kembali merogoh saku celana kirinya. Ia meraih kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Ketik kotak itu terbuka, tampak sepasang cincin berukir huruf S dan N. Diraihnya jemari Naruto dan disematkannya cincin berukir huruf 'S'. Naruto yang merasakan benda dingin dan kecil memasuki jari manisnya, menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Naruto mengerjap kaget memandang Sasuke yang bertumpu lutut di bawahnya.

"Naruto, maukah kau menikah denganku? Semua yang kulakukan hanya demi ini." Sasuke menunjuk sepasang cincin permata itu. "aku ingin membelinya dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Jadi, maaf telah membuatmu sedih dan merasa kesepian" tambah Sasuke yang menunduk tanda menyesal. Naruto yang mengerti keadaan Sasuke, menarik pria tampan yang mempesonanya. Sekarang tubuh Sasuke lebih tinggi beberapa senti sekarang. Naruto meraih kotak cincin yang digenggam Sasuke. diambilnya cincin berukirkan huruf 'N'. Sasuke mengejap kaget ia mampu menebak jawaban Naruto akan pertanyaanya.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke segera meniadakan jarak antara mereka dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Otanjobi omendetto, Naru-dobe!" Naruto makin mengeratkan dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto tertidur diatas sofa.

"Awh," Naruto mendengus ia lupa ada botol air mineral di atas sofa.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sasuke mendekat dan memeriksa punggung Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita akan sangat sibuk deh." Naruto menyapu pandang pada seluruh barang yang berantakan di apartemennya. Sepertinya malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua. Menikmati indahnya membersihkan apartemen.

88888**THE** **END**88888

**Author's Note****:** Maafkan fic jelek nan pendek ini ….

Maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati.

If you want to review its ok, if no it's ok too!

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
